The Creation of Balance: Prelude to the War
by Miss Lesley
Summary: AU As wizards, witches & muggles make plans, Gods play their games. Harry, Draco and their parents come together in a game of intrigue & Romance, which will lead them to battle both Dumbledore & the Order of the Phoenix as well as Voldemort & The Death E


Title: The Creation of Balance: Prelude to the War  
  
Author & Email: Miss Lesley, Douglaslr@aol.com  
  
Archived: FanFiction.Net, Ask if you want to place elsewhere  
  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
  
Chapter: Prologue 1  
  
Type: Ongoing Alternate Timeline  
  
Warnings: Slash cursing: bad language, maybe more warnings in future chapters.  
  
Summary: AU As wizards, witches & muggles make plans, Gods play their games. Harry, Draco and their parents come together in a game of intrigue & Romance, which will lead them to battle both Dumbledore & the Order of the Phoenix as well as Voldemort & The Death Eaters. End the end there is only balance.  
  
Pairing: Harry/Draco, Lucius/Narcissa, Snape/??? (More parings? Wait and see)  
  
Disclaimer: I only owe the story, not the people in it.  
  
A/N: For the purposes of this story in Harry's first year The Chambers of Secrets incident occurred. Then in his Second Year the Sorcerer's stone incident occurred. However, in this universe things ended differently, by the time Harry, Ron and Hermione got through the Professors' traps Voldemort had already gotten to the stone and used it to restore himself to a young 30 year old body. However, Harry was able to use wild magic to destroy the stone before Voldemort was able to become immortal. Chapter one picks up Right before the summer of Third year.  
  
Prologue 1  
  
"Ah sister I see that you are too late. Two of your champions are dead." Stated a handsome Black man as he appeared out of nowhere. As he turned his face from the body of a man lying dead at his feet, he continued to walk though the rubble of what use to be the Potter Home. After surveying what was left of the burned out house, he walked over to James Potter's body. "What a waste, his life lost so young."  
  
A beautiful Black woman looked up from the body of Lily Potter and smiled. "No brother, I can't tell you how wrong you are."  
  
Looking up from James' body he lets his gaze rest on his sister face showing her his belief that she has lost her mind, "How so? Do tell dear Dialia"  
  
"Well you are partial correct, James is indeed dead, but he was never my champion." Dialia said as she smiled sweetly. "However, Harry and Lily Potter who are my champions are alive."  
  
Walking over to the body of Lily Potter the brother squatted down and touched his warm chocolate hand to her throat. "You are right, however it is only a fleeting life that is left in her soon she will slip always."  
  
"Ah brother you have little faith. Lily still has a role to play in this drama of mines. Therefore, I shall spare my champion." Looking up, she catches her brother eyes. "Bastion, you should join my side. Our parents have been manipulating us for a long time and frankly I grow tired of it. We are waging a war that will get bloody fast. If we continue as we have been going this war will spill out into the non-magical world. If you join me we can prevent this from happening. We are a match made in Heaven."  
  
Smiling sadly, "You are right our parents have set a difficult task before us, but I have chosen, the light will win. Look tonight I have used your own champion to win. What more can I ask for, this war is over. All the light needs to do is round up the rest of the Death Eaters and it will be over."  
  
"Bastion, Bastion, Bastion I never really notice how foolish you are. This war as you term it is far from over. 1. The Dark Lord is NOT dead; this night has only caused him a temporary set back. 2. While it is true that your people will capture most of the dumb and lower ranking Death Eaters, they will failed to apprehend the ones that were the real power behind Voldemort. Such as those Death Eaters that have money, power, influence will escape you. Those Death Eaters that thought and planned for such an eventuality will beyond your reach. The only thing your side will of done is culled from their ranks those that are weak, worthless and useless to their cause, leaving the best, brightest and cunning. Those Death Eaters that will hide during that time they will plan and prepare for his return, so that when the Dark Lord finds his way back, only his best followers will be waiting. 3. Finally, I allowed you to use my champion because it suited my needs. Tonight with your help my champions gained something very important but very fleeting. And that would be time, the most precious thing. Time is now our friend while it is your enemy." Looking down she placed her hand on Lily's heart and breath the word "Live."  
  
Shocked the man said, "You can't do that. It is forbidden to bring back the dead!"  
  
Smiling, the lady looked up. "Your right brother, but that law actually states that there can be no breath in the body. And a few minutes ago you acknowledged that she had breath within her body. So I am within my rights to loan her this energy. I have broken no law." Looking at the shock expression on her brother's face she laughs. "Brother your presence here has indeed been helpful and most productive. I am glad you insisted that you accompany me." Getting up she looked at her Brother.  
  
The man was enraged "You Bitch, you used me! How could you?"  
  
Feeling her anger rise in her, "How dare I, how about how dare you? You came to me and through deceit binded me in an oath that allowed for the destruction of one of my champions. You thought to weaken and destroy my chances of bring balance to the world. Well brother no one betrays me, no one uses me. YOU Bastion put what happened tonight in motion. You are lucky I cared enough to prevent this from getting out of hand. If you have nothing else to say then go, you have served my purposes well. Oh by the way remember your debt to be is not paid in full."  
  
Laughing a laugh cold enough to shatter ice, "Oh sister of mines, this match was well played even I must admit that. You think you have won, but you have not. Like you said before this is just a mere set back." That being said Bastion turned away from his sister and began to walk out of the room, as he did so he disappeared just as he had appeared quickly and silently.  
  
Dialia rose from her position beside Lily's body, after checking out her vitals. Satisfied that the transfer of her energy to Lilly was a success, she was certain that Lily would be restored full health in a matter of time. Ah but it will take a couple of days of Lily being on bed rest and a proper diet. 'Good thing I always plan ahead.' Thought Dialia as she moved around the room. The first thing she did was go outside and called a dying cat to her. As soon as the cat came into the room Dialia transfig it into Lily's body, after this was done she cast the killing curse on the body. She then floated the body up the stairs to where the real Lily laid. Looking into the crib she checks to see if Harry is still sleeping, since he she sends a silent prayer of thanks to her parents.  
  
Dialia looked at the time and realized there was so much she needed to do and it had to be soon before the others got here. Quickly, She knelt by the real Lily, picking her head up she whispers in her ears, "Memory Modifius." This lost charm would deeply suppress all of Lilly magically memories, however it allowed for her mind to draw normal muggle memories from that pool of knowledge. Lily had to be able to survive or else this night would be in vain.  
  
Dialia the proceeded to wave her hand this caused Lily to be fully cleaned and dressed. The next wave caused a purse appeared beside Lily's body; when Dialia checked the contents she found a wallet full of muggle identification in the name Lily Evan. (Birth Certificate, Drivers license, Passport, bankcard w statement, credit cards.) There were also two sets keys (house and car) and cash. The purse also contained a large brown envelope that held a copy of her resume (Her current magical and pre- Hogswart talents adapted to the muggle world) and a letter from a potential employer giving her the time, date and address for their interview. Seeing that everything was in order Dialia closed the purse and laid it on top of its' owner.  
  
The clock in the background chimed, and after it was done a wistful silence descended around the house, it was almost as if time stood still. Ah a few more detailed and Lily was ready to go. Suddenly a cold chill ran down Dialia's back and she began to question her actions this night, deep in her heart Dialia knew she did not want to do this but she really had no choice. Today she able to gain her champions time, in this battle of good, evil and indifference sacrifices had to be made. Therefore time and energy could not be wasted on sentiment or seconding guessing her actions. Beside from what she knew of her champions' personalities she realized knew that they would agree with her choices, it was clear that this was the only path open to them right now. Thus, Lily would go while the others will remain and face a variety of other trials and tribulations, which will mold them into the warriors that they where meant to be. Thus with another look at Lily she said, "Lily may you and yours forgive me for what I am about to do, but it must be done." Again looking at the clock Dialia thinks, 'Shit time is short.' Then I a deep seductive voice she begins "Your name is Lily and you are 20 years old. Know that you are safe but you must help us keep you safe as soon as you recover completely you need to begin both weapons and Martial Arts training." Pausing Dialia took a deep breath and continued, "Lily although you won't remember this life you will know that your mate is out there, listen to your heart, it knows that it is already taken and filled with those that you love and love you in return. All I can say is be faithful to that love Lily it will be hard but worth it in the end. And no matter how happy or sad you are know that one day you will come home."  
  
As Dialia was speaking tears began to fall. Smiling she took a single teardrop and placed it on Lily's forehead, quickly a gold cloud spread over her, this ensured that on some level Lily would remember what she had been instructed. "Dobby, it is time. Show your self." Sudden a house elf popped into the room and bowed to Dialia.  
  
"Mistress Dialia Dobby is here at your service" The little elf beamed at being the one that his Mistress called.  
  
"Dobby, this is Lily Potter and in the crib is her son Harry. You will be taking Lily to the house in Boston. You will help her recover from this night. However do not allow her to see your true form. While there you can and should use a muggle body. When you are done return to the Malfoy's, Draco will need you. Do you understand my instructions?"  
  
"Yes Mistress" saluted the elf.  
  
"Oh by the way Dobby, try to act normal especially around muggles. And for Gods sake do not punish yourself, as of now all sins are forgiven. Well until you return to the Malfoy's. Then with a final wave Dobby and Lily's body disappeared from Grodic Hollow and reappeared in a house located in Boston, Massachusetts.  
  
No sooner had the couple disappeared than did Hargid the half giant appeared. Not wanting to be around Dialia reached down into the crib and picked Harry up and kissed his forehead. Again she realized she was crying this time she directed the tears into the child's newly acquired lighten blot scar. This eased the tension in the child's body and allowed him to sleep in peace. "Remember Harry, you are loved." Slowly she put the child down then disappeared her self. 'Ah miles to go before I sleep.' The last she heard as she left was the half giant calling out his relief upon finding Harry alive. 


End file.
